


124: “Don’t you ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [124]
Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	124: “Don’t you ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!”

**124: “Don’t you ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!”**

* * *

"Abby for the last time. I'm not going to come back. Why would I come back anyway Abby, so Blade can try to use me as bait again. Fuck that and fuck Blade. No I'm not being dramatic. Fuck you too." Hannibal hissed as he threw his phone down onto the sofa before collapsing against it. Throwing his arm over his eyes Hannibal took a deep breath trying not to scream.

"Are you okay?"

Hannibal felt his eye twitch as he forced the scream back down his throat. Slowly removing his arm from in front of his face to come face to face with Drake.

"Don’t you ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!" Hannibal hissed. He knew he should be used to the King of Vampires appearances since he announced his desire for Hannibal to become his consort. 

"I made sounds of footsteps as I approached so I assumed that you heard me."

"Well I didn't! Fuck." Hannibal hissed trying to calm down his heart. "If your gonna keep popping up here, at least use the damn door next time."


End file.
